pmdroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Ares
'Ares''' is a Charmander from a distant, wartorn region, and is known for being vain and hot-headed. He dreams of discovering a method in which he can refine crude ore and material. As a newcomer to the area, much about his homeland, past, and culture remain unknown.'' Personality Maverick, dissident, rebel: Ares is a Charmander with vision. While others might come to a ravine and stop, he is the one who would figure out a way to cross. Intelligent and highly curious, he is blessed with a sort of uncanny intuitiveness that accompanies an inventor and perfectionist; however, with such perks came complementing cons. One of the main and only known ways of gaining his respect is through combat; he will not yield to an opponent, no matter their strength, and believes surrender is never an option. Where others exhibit patience, he has none and can easily be considered rash in his decision making. He is more oppositional than a Tauros: once he has determined a goal or come to a "conclusive" resolution, Ares remains steadfastly adamant. Changing his mind once it is set on something is generally futile, and only victory will satisfy him. Perhaps this is why the young Charmander can be seen as the quintessence of youth of his species: competitive, determined, and foolhardy. Even situations that are quite innocent or merely mundane errands can turn this generally easy going and loyal lizard into a zealous, fierce Pokemon. He is a warmonger and diplomat, switching swiftly between the two personas depending on the current setting. In his understanding of his darker nature, Ares attempts to turn his sanguine focus and passion upon various hobbies. One of particular interest for him is the transformation of worthless scrap metal and crude ore into refined and tough alloys. It is his belief that one day a profitable trade might blossom from his discovery; however, he still requires time to hone his abilities and materials to experiment on. Though still a rough hypothesis, he believes that there might be value in perfecting blemishes and imperfections in these minerals and rock. As according to his characteristics, he most likely will not be giving up this plot. Youth's supple, adaptive nature has made him easily influenced on subjects and Pokemon he has not formed an opinion on. As time progresses, Ares will undoubtedly become so rigid in his mindset that he will no longer be "markable". (Character Bio) Biology Ares is an orange, bipedal, reptilian creature. Ares is somewhat larger than many of his species; however, this mostly translates into extra muscle. His muscle type is easily distinguished as fast twitch, for he is extremely quick. He has a cream belly and cream markings on the soles of his feet. His arms and legs are atypically longer and more muscular than for those of his kind, and he has four fingers and three clawed toes. On the tip of his tail, a flame burns, of which is an indicator of his health and mood. When he is enraged or extremely fit, it burns passionately and becomes very large; however, when he is tired or weak, it burns passively and grows very small. History Though Ares has not revealed much about his past, his descriptions of his homeland and culture can conclude that he and his clan originated in an area to the Far North and beyond the Black Spear Mountain Range. It is unknown as to when he first arrived into the area; however, it can be suspected that he did linger in the wilderness for a long time before finally venturing into Grassveil Town after being attacked by a rather belligerent Tranquill. Weakened and exceedingly angry, he was startled by a Taillow and promptly began arguing with it. Though it remained steadfast in insulting him with belitting names and jabbing at his own self-confidence, Ares remained civil and incessant upon how such attempts were futile. A crowd gathered to observe the verbal sparring match. (Newcomer in Grassveil Town) Only a few days later, Ares finally allowed himself to begin liking the town. Its rapid, yet peaceful, way of life strangely appealed to his softer side. As he browsed the various stalls on the streets, he observed a familiar face from the crowd that had gathered around to watch the argument between the Taillow and himself: a Doduo. Though he did not openly begin conversation, as it had already engaged someone else, he remained within earshot. He is soon spotted, and attempts to join in their conversation by talking about the ocean. (Home- & Jobless) Progressively becoming more and more attached to Grassveil Town, he began to relax into its upbeat and optimistic lifestyle; however, Ares later willed himself into leaving for Rainfront Town in order to avoid remaining weak. His chain of thought was interrupted abruptly by a dashing Torchic, who skidded to a clumsy stop. Ares, frustrated that he had forgotten what he was thinking about, promptly turned on the Fire-type and asked it angrily what the big deal was. The Torchic promptly mocked the Charmander's pitiful attempt to engage him, which resulted in Ares lashing out at a fellow Charmander who was asking for directions to the nearby guild. Since he believed that guilds were merely there to hold one's hand and coddle those who were not ready or able to become strong, he harshly rebuked the innocent inquiry. (Where You Going to Run To?) It would be later on that, on his way to Rainfront Town, Ares would become lost in the dense fogs of Pricklemist Hill. Wandering aimlessly, he eventually heard a noise and chased after it. This is where he encountered a rather beat-up looking Snivy known as Cyrus. Ares was prompt to feign that he knew where he was headed, and the duo teamed up. After a bit of back and forth chatter, Ares offers a torch to Cyrus. This causes an averese reaction, which grabs the attention of a nearby belligerent Cherubi. The two team up and defeat their first adversary. After the confrontation, Ares spots something shiny in the dirt, but only finds an Oran Berry. They press on into the mists, but it becomes increasingly more apparent that he has no idea where he is going. While distracted by the sudden realization that his ignorance would be exposed, they were once again ambushed.(Not So Royal) Trivia *Ares is named after the Greek god of war, who was known for being one of the twelve main Olympian deities. **Ares, like his namesake, has the same temperment: in literature, Ares often represents the physical or violent and untamed aspect of war, and can be quick to anger or displease. **Unlike Ares, whose parents were Hera and Zeus, his parents are named Hera and Ophion. *Ares's ultimate goal, to find a way to refine materials, is essentially an attempt at discovering a method to smelt metals and forge armor and weapons. **This is also a similarity to the Greek deity, who was to said to have been among the first Olympians to discover a method to create protective gear and offensive weapons. *When angered by someone, Ares calls them "Hotshot". *As first seen in Not So Royal, Ares combines his Scratch attack with a regular punch to generate more power and cause more damage. *His voice is similar in tone and sound to Littlefinger from Game of Thrones. It will change as he evolves, akin to how a person's voice changes as they age. *His theme comes from the Journey soundtrack. Category:Characters